Leave No Mystery Unsolved
by LovinAllThingsAnimated326
Summary: One month after the events at Forbodium Castle a new recruit arrives. But as Alfendi and Lucy will soon realise, there's a whole new mystery behind their new co-worker, and it may be connected to the recent gang attacks... Light Lufendi fluff.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Layton Brothers Mystery Room' or any characters apart from my OC's. Besides, if I did own it there'd already be a sequel.**

**Introductions**

"Argh! I am so late!" Lucy Baker, a young woman of twenty two, ran through the corridors of Scotland Yard. She ran so fast she nearly knocked a hunched ginger haired man mopping the floors.

"WOAH! Careful there Lucy!" The man yelled out. Lucy ran across the wet floor at full speed. "Be careful! I just mopped the-" She suddenly slipped on a large puddle and landed face-first into the floor.

"...floor." Lucy brushed herself down and jogged down the hallway. "Sorry Dustin! I'm late!" Dustin smiled to himself before continuing mopping the floor.

At the end of the hallway, Lucy flung herself through the Mystery Room doorway and yelled out the first thing she could think of. "I weren't late was I?" A man in a white lab coat didn't even glance up from his typewriter. "Yes you were Lucy. Again." Lucy groaned.

"I were sure that shortcut were gonna be quicker."

"Don't be disheartened. You were five minutes earlier than yesterday. Though I must say that you tardiness is becoming quite a routine."

"Sorry Prof." She peaked onto his desk. Surrounding her co-worker were pages of apparently detailed pieces of paperwork. "Any new cases?" He handed her a thin case file.

"Mr Arthur Dean. Famous florist and star of his own gardening show, 'Gardens Made Simple'. He was found at his lakeside mansion in the greenhouse apparently tending his famous pansies. He was stabbed with his own gardening shears."

"How horrible! Talk about gruesome."

"Quite. There are several suspects if you allow me to continue." Lucy nodded.

There was a knock at the door. They both turned to face the visitor. The small figure of the Commissioner stood in the doorway.

"Lucy. Alfendi."

"Hello Commissioner!" Lucy beamed. Alfendi smiled at Lucy's eagerness. She always looked cute when she was happy. "Good morning Commissioner." He finally said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no. No problem at all. Just want to talk to you about the new recruit."

"Huh? Prof? What's this about a new recruit?"

"Ah, I think I found that memo last night. Who is she again?"

"What!? And ya didn't tell me?" Lucy pouted.

"It didn't seem too appealing to call you at one o'clock in the morning. You need the sleep."

The Commissioner cleared his throat loudly. "As I was saying, her name's Elsie Lacros. She's a rookie fresh out of school, but she seemed to have quite the knack at policing and has helped several men on some tricky cases in the past, so we let her try out the exam."

Potty Prof suddenly took control out of impatience. "I don't have all day for guessing games you simple minded toad!"

"She passed with flying colours." Potty Prof left as quickly as he came. Placid Prof looked apologetically at his boss.

"So why set her with me then? Surely she would suit someone like Hilda?"

"Elsie may be an expert at detective work, but she's still young. I was hoping that you, Lucy could show her the ropes. Be a 'big sister' towards her." Lucy stood gobsmacked. "Why I...I'd be glad to sir!"

The Commissioner looked at his watch. "She should be here any minute." As if on cue, a short girl ran up to the Commissioner. She had a green jacket and coral tee top with a red scarf covering her neck. A small side bag hanged off her as she catched her breath. She also had a pair of blue sneakers, considerably worn out and dark coloured trousers. Her hair was tied into a messy high ponytail with her fringe and bangs coming loose.

"Sorry Commissioner! The bus was late." She gasped out.

Lucy took an immediate liking to her. She went up to shake her hand. "Hi! I'm Lucy! We're gonna be working together." She shook her hand fiercely, grabbing both Elsie's hands and refusing to let go.

"Uh...I'm Elsie."

Lucy motioned to Alfendi behind her. "That there is the Prof. I'm his assistant." She looked her up and down. "Say, you're younger than I expected. How old are ya?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow! You're a lot younger than I expected." Lucy finally stopped shaking her hand. "Well, now we're introduced I'll give you a tour of to 'Mystery Room'!" She took hold of her arm and dragged her inside much to Elsie's surprise. Alfendi remained outside the room for a while longer.

"There's another reason why you put her with me isn't there?"

The Commissioner nodded. "Yes. Well, we don't have too much information about her on her file. What we do know is that her family's involved in the recent gang attack rise."

"So you think she might have some information about the gang, and you want me to get it from her. Sure sounds a bit harsh, even for you."

"Well I'm not suggesting you treat her like a criminal but we have every reason to treat her with caution."

"Of course."

The Commissioner prepared to leave. "One more thing. Make sure she doesn't look at too many files while she's here. We don't need important information getting out there."

"Yes sir." Alfendi turned away and went back inside his office. He was surprised to see that Lucy was practically questioning Elsie like a criminal.

"So, why you so interested in law enforcement?"

Elise looked as frightened as a rabbit caught in the headlights. "I've always wanted to become a professional detective. Ever since I was a kid."

"Who you live with?"

"It's just me and my brother. We live down in Waterloo."

"Interesting."

Alfendi had to refrain himself from laughing. "Come on Lucy. You don't have to question everyone that comes into the office." His tone was soft and playful. He shook Elise's hand. "Inspector Alfendi Layton. But please refrain from formalities."

"Elsie Lacros."

"Well I'll bring you in on how we work. This is 'London's New Scotland Yard Serious Crime Division Classified Investigation Agency Headquarters', or the 'Mystery Room' as we like to call it. Whenever a case comes up, we recreate the crime scene using this reconstruction device on the shelf." He pointed towards the device snuggled between pieces of paperwork. "This allows us to remain inside and not to go and visit the real crime scene."

"Cool."

"Very. We were just starting a new case just before you arrived. Rather a simple one. If you find out who the murderer is in five minutes you can stay. If not, you're fired."

Lucy looked at Alfendi in shock. "That's a tad harsh Prof. Why not give her an hour?"

"The Commissioner has told us that you've dealt with several cases before this. Ones a lot more complicated that this one. So this shouldn't be a problem."

Elsie shrugged her shoulders. "Fine with me. Just show me how to work the recreation device and the statements and I'll be done in no time." Alfendi led her over to the shelf and took the device over to his desk. He pressed a small button and left the suspects profiles and statements on his desk.

"Time starts now." Soon after, the inside of the box like device had turned into the exact replica of the lakeside mansion murder scene. In thirty seconds Elsie had already scoured the room for evidence and took a quick glance at the body before reaching for the statements and profiles left on the desk. She flicked through them in no time before leaning against the desk with her hand pinching her chin.

"Wait." Lucy asked. "Did ya just search the whole room?"

"Yep."

"And read the statements?"

"Yep."

"Heck. That was quick." Elise tapped her head lightly. "Photographic memory. I only need to look at something to remember it." Three minutes passed before she rolled a hand into a fist then slammed it onto her other flat palm.

"It was the housekeeper."

"And why do you say that?"

"She made a false statement that she saw the TV producer go into the greenhouse to talk to her husband. In reality he was taking a stroll in the large gardens when the murder was committed, since he has a secret love of the canna flowers. Meanwhile, the victim's wife was sipping tea in the conservatory alone, probably thinking whether or not to tell Mr. Dean that she was having an affair with the production crew's camera man. The housekeeper went inside the greenhouse and stabbed Mr. Dean with his shears. He thought that she was there to tidy things inside the greenhouse, so had no clue to what was going to happen.

"She later washed the blood off the shears and put it inside the garden shed, while putting a muddy shoe on the floor to incriminate the producer who indeed had muddy shoes from walking near the canna flowers, which in fact bloom in wet muddy soil. She used her alibi as to washing clothes inside the house to get away with it, which she went to do after she had murdered the poor man. A crime of revenge, anger and very badly thought out. Am I wrong?"

Alfendi looked at the wall clock with a smile on his face. "No. You're spot on. 100% correct." He walked out of the office. "If you excuse me ladies, I'll call in the housekeeper. Once she hears all the evidence against her she'll make a full confession."

Elsie saw Lucy gawping at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"How did you do that!? I 'ever even suspected the old lady!"

She smiled sweetly and scratched the back of her neck. "Not too sure, really. It just clicks, you know."

Without warning Lucy ran up to Elsie and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. "Aww! You're gonna fit right in here!" Elsie struggled to get out of Lucy's grip.

"T-Thanks...but...that...really...h-hurts!" Lucy didn't seem to hear her though and only hugged her even more.

Elsie was nearly purple by the time Alfendi walked back in. Lucy hadn't even noticed her gulping for air on the floor when she saw him. "Prof! Prof! Elsie just agreed to get a bite after shift! Isn't she sweet!"

"Did I?" Elsie though to herself. "Sorry Lucy, but I probably blacked out at that point."

Lucy again didn't seem to hear. Instead she thought Elise was worried about paying. "Don't worry, I'll pay!" she patted down at her pockets. Alfendi shook his head. "Lucy, we still have to interrogate the housekeeper. We can't go just yet." Lucy suddenly gave out a small yelp. "My wallet! I can't find it!"

He looked at her with slight concern. "Well where did you last have it?"

"I had it when I got here. It must have fallen out when I slipped over on the wet floor!" She ran out into the hallway. "Maybe Dustin has it!"

Alfendi took the time to help Elsie to her feet. "Sorry about that. Lucy gets a bit overexcited sometimes."

"Great." She wailed sarcastically. "I'll be sure to hide behind you the next time she tries to give me a bear hug."

* * *

The Commissioner sat at his desk holding the phone.

"Yes, she's with Alfendi. I thought it would be good for the both of them to have another co-worker."

"..."

"Yes, I do know the risks of doing this."

"..."

"Don't worry; we'll be keeping a _very_ close eye on her."

* * *

**So here's my first attempt at a Layton Brothers fanfic. What do you guys think of it?**


	2. Burgers

**Burgers**

An hour later, the old house lady was in cuffs and heading to a holding cell. Lucy had finally found her wallet. It did fall out in the hallway, and Dustin was keeping hold of it until he could see Lucy next and give it back to her.

"Come on Prof!" Lucy was trying to pull Alfendi out of the door. "Going out will do you good."

"I think going out would do the opposite."

"It won't be too long! Just for a bit."

Potty Prof suddenly came out. He shaked Lucy off his arm. "_Why won't you give over already?! Insolent little girl!"_ he snarled.

Lucy gave out a little shriek. "Potty Prof!" She looked behind her to see if Elsie had heard the commotion. She didn't have seemed to and but stood frozen at the other end of the room.

"You can't just come out any time ya want!"

"Well why not. I am after all the _real_ Alfendi." His threatening tone sent a shiver up Lucy's spine.

"But ya could still make like a signal or summat."

"You really are quite simple minded aren't you?" he suddenly gasped for breath. Alfendi put a hand to his forehead. "We'll...continue this conversation...next time..." His hair colour was slowly going back to purple.

"Feeling better Prof?"

He straightened up and pulled his hair back. "Yes. Sorry about that."

"Don't you worry about it." She grabbed his arm. "But don't think that's stopping ya from coming with us."

"What about my coat?!" Lucy grabbed it off the coat hanger. "Come on Elsie." She obediently followed and locked the door behind her.

* * *

A phone rang out in a large warehouse. It echoed across the hollow walls and into the noisy street.

RING RING. RING RING.

On the other end and cloaked man clenched the phone handle. "Don't keep me waiting. You know to pick up the phone."

RING RING. RING-

The man slammed the phone back into place. He stormed out of the phone booth in rage. As he walked on the pavement he grinned manically. "We are going to have a _vigorous_ conversation about communication when I get back."

* * *

Lucy stood by a food stall waiting for her order. Three burgers were brought out and passed over. She thanked the server and walked off. The savoury aroma of the burgers wafted to her nose. "Mm. Nothing like burgers after a day at work." She finally found Alfendi and Elsie, who were waiting outside a park gate.

"Here you are, and their still hot." They thanked Lucy and began to walk off. Lucy and Alfendi tucked into their meals, but Elsie just stared at it. Lucy wrapped her arm around her. "Don't worry, it won't bite!" she laughed. "Ain't you ever had a burger before?" she timidly shook her head. "I cook most of my meals. My brother doesn't like me eating this stuff." In a humours fashion, Lucy tapped her nose. "Well he won't know a thing about it." She glanced over at Lucy. Elsie looked back at her burger, shrugged her shoulders and took a small bite. Instantly, she widened her eyes, and stopped walking. Staring back down at the bite mark left, she took faster, considerably larger bites out of the bun. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Steady on! You'll choke on that if you eat too fast!"

Alfendi smirked at the spectacle. "So, are you heading home?"

Elsie finished chomping what was left in her hands. "No." She spoke with clobbers of burger still in her mouth, "I work a night shift at the hospice. They like me playing music there. Cheers them up."

"You play?"

"Mm yeah. Piano and guitar. I took lessons when I was a kid."

Lucy quickly finished the remains of her burger. "I've been thinking. Why you want to become a detective so much? I mean, if ya got photographic memory doesn't it freak you out remembering all them dead bodies? Ugh, it makes me stomach turn thinking about that blood."

Elsie swallowed hard. "Well, sorta. But I'm kinda used to it by now."

Alfendi looked at her. "Why do you say that."

"It's a long story."

"Well we got a long walk to the hospice." Lucy chimed.

Alfendi joined in. "And we're also working together, so it'd be better if we knew more about each other."

"Alright." She sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Elsie's tone instantly became sadder.

"When I was a kid, I was in a car crash. My dad was driving me home after a piano lesson. A drunk driver charged right into us. I remember waking up in the car wreck, and looking at him in the front...his blood was splattered all over the place...and shards of glass were sticking out of his head. It was horrible." Elise's voice got quieter.

"The worst thing was that he wasn't dead yet. He just lay there groaning, and watching me with near white eyes. He died several hours later. I...I watched him die." Elise had stopped walking, and just started into space. "Sometimes...sometimes I wish I'd never listened to music. Maybe he'd still be here."

There was a bit of a silence between the three of them. Elsie shivered then tried to laugh it off. "Well, that's my story. I bet you guys got even better ones." She cheered.

"I...I'm sorry." Was all Alfendi got out.

"Me too. We shouldn't have asked." Lucy hung her head.

But Elsie wouldn't have any of it. "Ah, forget about it. You guys did nothing wrong." She laughed embarrassedly. "But man you guys are good! You must be the first people I've ever told about that. You must have like an aura or something!"

Elsie looked ahead of her. "Well, this is my stop." Alfendi and Lucy let out a small sigh of relief. Just ahead of them was the hospice.

Elise turned back to them. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Alright. Thanks for the burger again Lucy!" Then Elsie disappeared into the hospice.

"Well. I did not see that coming." Lucy exclaimed. "Did you Prof?"

"I did suspect something had happened in her past for the Commissioner to ask you to be her 'big sister' at work."

"Eh, why's that?"

He looked around them before continuing. "You weren't there when he said this, but the Commissioner told me that her family are involved with the recent gang attacks, and told me to keep an eye on her. While I guess that what she told us was indeed true, I highly doubt the crash was due to a drunk driver."

Lucy nodded. "Mph. More like some rival gang looking for revenge, right?"

"It's probable." Alfendi looked back to the hospice. "But I have a feeling that we'll have more surprises like that with her soon."

"Well, Prof. It's late so I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodnight Lucy."

"Night Prof." They walked separate ways. As he was walking away, Alfendi could hear his alternative personality laughing in the back of his mind. "_Guess going out did do us some good, eh?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about." he thought back to his split personality. However, strange as it was, Alfendi couldn't help but feel slightly drawn towards the mysterious personality of his new co-worker.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

A sweet old lady walked down the cobbled streets of her neighbourhood. It pleased her so much to see what was going on around her, especially if it meant peaking into her neighbour's front windows. A skinny girl brushed past her before turning into the front porch of her home.

"Oh hello Elsie. Have a good night!" The old lady chimed. Elsie glanced at her, nodded, then rushed inside slamming the door behind her. The lady shook her head. "Girls these days. Always want to stay holed up inside.

She was about to walk off when she heard a crash. She swivelled towards the source of the noise. In the front window of Elsie's home, she could make out from behind the drawn curtains some movement. A hand was holding a tall object and bringing it down again and again and again.

The old lady smiled before walking to the end of the street. "Ooh, Elsie must still have that nice young man fixing her kitchen sink. Isn't that nice." she thought. However, due to her weakened sense of sound she never made out the muffled high pitched screams coming from the semi-detached house each time being cut off by a loud slap.

* * *

**Ohh. What do you think was happening to Elsie guys? Was this chapter alright? Just to let you know, I did chance the rating to T-Rated since it may get slightly violent from here. **

**Please R&R!**


	3. Files

**Files**

The next day when Lucy entered the Mystery Room, she could only find Alfendi there. He was taking a quick nap on his desk with some paper sticking to his face. Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Poor thing doesn't get any sleep." She thought. She crept past him and began to pick up the pieces of paper lying on the floor. She was nearly done when she saw something peculiar on the Prof's desk. Beside him was a case file with an alarmingly large amount of paper sticking out. Lucy thought nothing of it, until she saw a small picture peeping out. It was Elsie.

"Hm. Wouldn't hurt too much to take a quick peak." She said to herself. She put the paper she'd collected in a pile on the floor, and gingerly took the file out from next to the Prof. Like he was reacting, he made a grab for the file in his sleep. Instead his fingers wrapped around Lucy's arm. She swallowed her yelp back.

"Alright Lucy lass. No big deal." Lucy put the file between her legs and carefully unwrapped the Prof's fingers from her arm. She grabbed a nearby lamp and placed it into his hand. Alfendi clutched the lamp, and hugged it in his sleep.

Lucy giggled at the sight. Ugh, if only she had a camera...She plonked herself down on the couch and started to read.

_Elsie Lacros, Female Age 18, 5'2" feet to 114 lbs._

"Right, so that's the basic stuff. So why are there so many documents in here?" She turned the page.

_Address: Unknown, Family: Malcolm Lacros-Brother, Occupation: Trainee Detective Constable & Part-Time Care Worker._

"Malcolm must be her brother. Elise did mention having one didn't she?" Lucy looked closer at the next couple of documents. The odd thing was that most of them weren't about Elsie herself, just her family history. The Prof was right about one thing; Elsie's family did have a long gang related history.

A small file fell out of the case file. Lucy picked it up. This one was about Elsie's brother, Malcolm. "Might well read this one too." She laid Elsie's file next to her then began to read. There was a small photo attached to the front of the file as well, but he certainly didn't look too nice. He had roughly cut jet black hair with several piercings on his ears and nose. His clothing mostly consisted of street punk attire, with plenty of chains.

_Malcolm Lacros, Male Age 37. 5'9" feet to 205 lbs._

_Address: Unknown, Family: Elsie Lacros-Sister, Occupation: Presumed Gang Leader of the 'Chemical Cobras'._

The guy sent shivers up Lucy's spine. "Ain't he chavvy?" she mused. Unlike Elise, he also had a criminal profile.

_Previous offences: Three counts of arson, assault on an officer and member of the public, and perverting the course of justice._

_Criminal assessment: Malcolm Lacros is an extremely violent and unstable man. He was released on parole after serving three years in prison but has since broken it and remains at large. Approach with extreme caution._

There was a knock at the door. Lucy quickly stuffed the files together and put them in the nearest filling space she could see. "Yeah?" Elsie peaked her head in. "I'm late again aren't I?"

Lucy motioned her in. "Course not. I normally come in 'n hour late. We all have bad days." Elsie looked towards Alfendi who was still sleeping on his desk. "How long has he been like that?"

Lucy giggled. "Honestly I don't know. The poor thing never gets any sleep."

"He looks funny."

"He does doesn't he?" Elsie sat down next to her with a wide grin. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a small camera. She pointed at the Prof and mimicked taking a photo. Lucy caught on, and nodded. The stood up and got closer to Alfendi. Elsie took the lenses cap off, held it up to her face and...

SNAP.

Alfendi jolted up in a startle. She saw Lucy and Elsie laughing hard on the floor. "What are you two doing?" he said in a confused tone.

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Alfendi looked at her like she was crazy, until he saw the camera in Elsie's hand. He reached up to his cheek and pulled the sheet of paper of. Then he realise he'd been drooling over a lamp. It all made sense to him. His hair suddenly turned red.

"I'll have your tongue for this Baker!"

"Oh calm down Prof, it ain't like we're gonna develop it."

Elsie suddenly smiled weakly. "Actually I've got several pictures on here already that need to be developed." Potty Prof growled in rage. He looked like he was going to murder Elsie.

"I won't show anyone, I promise." She crossed her heart. "What goes in the Mystery Room, stays in the Mystery Room."

Lucy finally stopped laughing. "Well said. Besides Prof, what did you think we're gonna do? Stick it up in the 'allway for everyone to see?"

"Yes!"

"We'll just put it up in the Mystery Room. It was just torture not to take a photo." Potty Prof growled in response. "Fine then! Just make sure it's here by the end of the week."

Elsie saluted. "Yes sir." She smirked.

"But for that, you two can do paperwork today." Lucy yawned. "Aww, come on Prof. We didn't mean nothing."

"No excuses. Besides," Placid Prof made a comeback, "you've got mountains stacking up. Might as well get it over with."

"Well, if you put it that way...alright then." Lucy walked over to her desk. "Elsie, could you help clean up until we get a desk for you?"

"Sure. Where do you want me to start?"

"We need to organise some of them case files first. Then clean all the paperwork off the floor."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

A few hours in, and most of the paperwork was done. They all lay in neat piles on the desks for Elsie to pick up and put away. Lucy typing the last piece. "Phew, all done." She walked over to the window. "Just open this for a bit of air..."

Alfendi noticed this. "Lucy wait!" It was too late. A strong gust of wind came in and blew paper everywhere. Lucy slammed the window shut. "Oh, sorry guys. It was just so hot in here."

He grimaced. "Don't worry. It won't take too long with all of us doing it." He got on the floor and started to pick the pieces up.

"He's right Lucy." Elsie beamed. "Besides, I memorised most of the pieces you guys wrote. We'll sort this out in no time." Lucy shrugged and got on the floor too.

After they had picked up all the pieces, Elsie got to rearranging all of them to a pile. Lucy collapsed on her desk chair and fanned herself. "How can it be so hot in December?"

"Well this room is normally closed so it's understandable for it to be hot." Alfendi replied. He had already taken off his lab coat and hung it up on the coat hanger. Lucy groaned. "Ugh, I can't take this no more." She ripped her jacket off and threw it over to coat hanger.

"Elsie, aren't you hot? It's boiling in here!"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine."

"But you're wearing your scarf _and_ jacket. Surely you must be-"

"I'm fine." Elsie snapped. Lucy looked at her in curiosity.

"Sorry, it's just I'm not really hot, that's all." She went back to sorting out the paperwork.

Alfendi sat back in his chair in deep thought. There was something wrong with Elsie alright. He'd have to keep a closer eye on her.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or followed this story so far! You guys are awesome!**

**So I'm going to add several more chapters soon, hopefully before October. Thanks again!**


	4. End of the Day

**End of the Day**

Several more days passed without incident. The Mystery Room solved another case about a man who'd frozen to death. The decreasing temperatures made the Mystery Room the hottest room in Scotland Yard. Alfendi was near finished with questioning the murder suspect.

"Please, you gotta believe me. I didn't mean no 'arm to me 'usband! It was just an accident. I never wanted 'im to die. Honest!" The widowed lady wept into a handkerchief.

"Ms Evergreen, may I remind you that you locked your husband outside in below freezing temperatures for at least twelve hours, broke his neck after he was dead and threw him into the River Thames to make it look like a bad fall off the railing. Elsie, please take Ms Evergreen to a holding cell."

Elsie took hold of the woman's arms and handcuffed them behind her back. "Ms Evergreen, I'm arresting you for one count of murder and perverting the course of justice. Anything you say can and will be used in court against you." She led her off towards the cells, leaving Alfendi and Lucy alone.

"Well, I thought she'd never give up." Lucy exhaled. She went over to the filing cabinet to put away the case file.

"Yes. She did put up quite a fight didn't she?"

"You know Prof, I've been thinking about summat."

"Yes?"

"I think we should do some investigating about them gang attacks recently."

Alfendi got up to make some tea. "So you've been thinking about that as well."

"Of course. It gives me the shivers thinking about how they're always waiting outside to mug someone."

""Well, what would you suggest we do then?"

Lucy went over to the coat hanger and grabbed a scarf. "Doesn't it say in Elsie's file that her brother may be the leader of the gang? We should follow her home and see if he lives with her! He wouldn't have anywhere else to go with all the police after him."

He frowned and put his hand to his chin. "Yes, I thought you might have read that. But no. We shouldn't follow her yet."

"Why not?"

"Assuming you read the entire file, you will know that Malcolm Lacros is quite unstable. If we did follow Elsie home and find Malcolm with her we may be putting ourselves in danger. It would be foolish to walk into something we don't properly understand yet."

"Guess you're right." Lucy thought hard. "Eh, what about this! They're opening this ice rink nearby. Why don't we all go out together? Me, you and Elise! We can get to know her a bit more and see if she knows anything!"

"Yes...that would seem like a good idea. But please make sure you don't overdo it Lucy. You have been asking her a lot of questions."

"Mm, you got a point there."

"Try a more subtle approach."

Elsie walked in. "A more subtle approach about what?" Lucy grinned. "You want to go ice skating tomorrow? There's an ice rink nearby but it's only open on the weekends."

Elsie looked a bit nervous. "Uh, I'm not so sure. I was going to work at the hospice tomorrow..."

"Then we'll come with you!" Elsie looked at her confused. "I've always wanted to know how hospices look after the elderly. Besides, I really want to hear you play!"

Elsie rested her hand on her hip. "I'm not so sure. Would Ann be o.k. with that?" she mumbled.

"Pleeease?" Lucy got down on her knees and made the best puppy dog impression she could think of. It seemed to have worked. Elsie looked torn between the decisions.

"Well...alright, just this once. But on one condition." She grinned and crossed her arms. "You have to help out with the patients there."

"Just that?"

"Both of you." Elsie stressed, taking a long glance at Alfendi.

Alfendi looked uneasy. "What exactly would we have to do?"

"Just the normal. Helping with the activities or talking to them."

"Come on Prof." Lucy smiled. "It'll be fun." She turned her puppy dog eyes on him. Elsie raised her eyebrows. She was surprised at the Prof's reaction. She didn't think that those eyes would work on him, but he was really squirming under that pressure. Almost like...

"Alright then." He sighed. Elsie shook it out of her mind. "Great. I'll meet you guys here then?"

"Yep." Lucy looked at the clock. Nearly 9 o'clock. "Well I'm off. I need to catch the last bus."

Alfendi finished pouring out some tea. "I'll be staying here a bit longer. There're a few things I need to go over before leaving."

"See ya!" Lucy walked out of the Mystery Room and into the hallway. It looked like everyone had left of the night. Outside, she could see police taking Ms Evergreen into custody. Doing this job made her a bit happier to know that she was putting criminals behind bars. She'd be in jail for sometime by the looks of it.

Snow was lightly falling down. She remembered when she was a kid and she would try and catch snowflakes on her tongue, then make snow angels in the park. Then she'd drink tea when she got home. Lucy was so engaged in her memory, she didn't even notice the shadows moving behind her.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit too short. The first time I wrote this it was too long so I cut off part of it. The cut of part will be the next chapter, and I promise that will be longer. And _much_ more exciting.**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Attacked!

**Attacked!**

A high pitched scream shattering the calmness of the night. Lucy turned to face the noise. It seemed to be coming from an alleyway. She ran towards it, not even thinking for one moment about her own safety.

There was a woman in the alleyway. She looked about her age. She was kneeling on the ground with her face in her hands. "Are you alright?" Lucy walked closer to the woman.

The woman sobbed. "Are there any coppers around?"

"Besides me no."

The woman suddenly stopped sobbing. Now she was grinning darkly. "Good." She called out to the shadows. "Come on out boys!" Three bulky men walked out of the shadows. They were laughing with dirty looks. Lucy spun around in panic. She spotted a gap between the men. She bolted though them and tried to get away but one of them tackled her to the ground. They beat her without mercy, with punches and kicks coming in from all ends.

She could hear the woman talking. "Let's see if she's got any good stuff on her." Lucy suddenly remembered her pistol in its holster. She rolled over to conceal it. The woman punched her. "Hiding something. Tut tut. You should know it's rude to not share."

One of them men grabbed her face. "Heh, she's a looker this one. She's almost begging to have some fun. What ya say?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in front of her. One of the goons fell to the floor unconscious, behind him was a skinny figure.

"HEY! Why don't you idiots pick on someone your own size?" It called out. Another goon bounded towards it with a small pocket knife. Lucy could the person struggle with the goon before sending him crashing to the concrete floor. The woman tried to pounce on the person from behind, but she also fell to the ground. The goon grabbing Lucy's face left his position and yelled at the attacker. Lucy could see him run towards the person and swing a punch. The figure dodged it, and then grabbed his neck. She took out a glinted item and placed it against his neck. He instantly froze. She could hear the attacker laugh.

"Now then," it said playfully, "why don't I decorate your neck with some of your own blood?" The goon didn't dare breath.

"Listen closely. If I ever see you assault this young lady, or anyone else for that matter, I'll find you and your friends, and I will mess your faces up so bad that no one will be able to recognise you." The person removed the pocket knife then hit him with a large plank of wood. He fell to the ground unconscious and with a bloody nose. The person ran up to Lucy.

"Lucy? LUCY! Come on, stay with me Lucy!" Lucy held her breath. It was Elsie.

"Lucy, grunt once for yes, twice for no. Did they take anything from you?" Lucy grunted twice. "Pity. I was hoping I could beat them up a bit more." She placed the plank of wood beside her, and then lifted Lucy up.

"Alright. I'm gonna take you to Al. Think you can walk?" Lucy grunted twice. "Right then. Lean your weight onto me." Lucy could feel something going under her feet as she held onto Elsie. As she walked forward, the object underneath Lucy rolled her forward.

She continued this method until they got to the steps of Scotland Yard. "Lucy, you freezing cold." She patronised. "I'm sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve any of this." Elsie picked up the rolling object and slotted it under her scarf.

"Still think you can't walk?" One grunt.

"Well, that makes everything better." She joked.

Elsie hoisted Lucy onto her shoulder and slowly walked up the steps. Lucy could tell that she wasn't too strong-she could feel Elsie stumbling under her weight. Somehow, they still got up the stairs and through the door.

Elsie let Lucy down from her shoulder and lay her down on the hallway.

"AL! YOU'D BETTER BE THERE, OR I SWEAR-" Alfendi came running down the stairs. He stared at Lucy, battered and bruised. His hair slowly turned red. "What happened?!"

"We need to warm her up fast. Still got some of that tea?"

He nodded. "Stay here." Alfendi sprinted back into the Mystery Room. Elsie came down to her level and put a hand on Lucy's forehead. "Still cold." She muttered. Elsie took the object under her scarf out and rolled it out behind her. Lucy felt Elsie take her hat and jacket off then wrap something around her neck and put something warm onto her like a blanket.

"There. Feeling better?" Lucy managed a weak nod. Alfendi hurried over with a cup of tea. He put it by Lucy's mouth. "Drink this." The warm fluids rushed into Lucy and eased some of the numbness in her chest.

"Think she'll be alright?"

"Yes. She'll be bruised for a bit but she'll be fine. Which is great because...you can tell me WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED OUT THERE!"

Elsie growled back at Potty Prof. "Don't get all angry on me! It was some of those guys from the 'Chemical Cobras'. They were talking about raping Lucy when I got there, so I took them out."

"And how did you do that?" he hissed back.

"If you really want to know, with this." Elsie took out the pocket knife and stabbed it into the floor. Alfendi stared at it for a bit. Elsie groaned. "And no, that's not mine, and I did not kill them. Just made a little threat, that's all."

"What did you say?" Alfendi's hair colour was slowly turning back to purple.

"That if I ever saw them doing that again I'd mess their faces up. Then kill them. But mostly the messing faces thing. You can't be too careful on the streets nowadays."

Elsie paused for a moment. "You know, I think I prefer your other personality over that one."

"So you know. For how long?"

"Since you shouted at Lucy about getting a burger. I may be young, but even I know what a split personality is."

Lucy groaned at the amount of tea being poured down her throat. The Prof removed the cup. "Sorry Lucy. Do you feel a bit better?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She said in a croaky voice. "Thanks for the tea. And Elsie for coming when you did." Elsie smiled back. "You're welcome. Although I think I'll need a new skateboard after that."

"That's what it was?"

"Yep," she reached out and grabbed the battered board. There was a large crack forming down the middle of it, and a bit of blood at one end. "Though this one's been crying to be thrown out for a long time."

Lucy smiled at that. Then she saw Elsie's arms. She sat up a bit in alarm. "Elsie..."

"Yeah?"

"Where did those bruises come from?" Alfendi looked at them. "Those didn't come from the fight?"

"No, those goons never even touched her." Elsie remained quiet. Lucy saw the rest of her body. "And those marks on your neck. How long have they been there?" Now that her jacket and scarf were off, it was easy to see the large discoloured bruises covering her arms and the ugly red patches on her neck. "Was that why you didn't want to take them off the other day?" Lucy said.

Elsie looked down in shame. "They...aren't important." She squeezed Lucy's hand. "You're more important right now."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it. Focus on getting better." Alfendi touched Elsie's shoulder. "We can't stay in here for the whole night. I won't have Lucy sleeping in the hallway. I can take her home if she wants. Do you want that Lucy?" Lucy grunted. Elsie got up and grabbed her skateboard.

"I'll call a taxi."

"No need." The Prof took some keys out of his pocket and passed them to Elsie. "It's at the back. You can't miss it." Elsie walked out while Alfendi helped Lucy get to her feet. He kept the coat wrapped around her and grabbed her soaked hat and jacket. "Come on, you'll be alright." They walked back outside, and waited for Elsie to bring the car around.

"Think you'll be alright for tomorrow?" he asked politely.

"Yep. No bruise can keep me down." She cheered.

"If you're sure."

Alfendi's car came around and parked in front of them. It was an old red automobile with a black top, whose paint was starting to rub off. Elise jumped out and opened the back door. The Prof put Lucy in the back then shut the door.

"Would you like to come with us?"

Elsie pondered for a moment before agreeing. She got into the seat besides Lucy as the Prof started the car. They started to drive off.

* * *

When they got to Lucy's house, Elsie helped Lucy out of the car. Alfendi parked the car, and went ahead to open Lucy's apartment. They helped Lucy get into her flat, and lie her down on her bed. Alfendi and Elsie grabbed seats and pulled them over. After a bit of silence Elsie spoke up. "Do you know if Lucy has a phone?"

"It should be out in the hallway."

"Thanks." Elsie walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Alfendi watched Lucy. She seemed to have fallen asleep already, not surprising to how late it was. Her eyelids were just closed, and her breathing soft. She looked so peaceful. He never realised how peaceful she looked. He drew closer to her.

"Why can't I tell you how much you mean to me?" he thought.

_Why can I even stand listening to you?_

"Don't you ever shut up?"

_Don't you? Listen to yourself! All this soppy stuff is making me sick._

"Then don't listen in."

_Why don't you just kiss her already?_

"You know perfectly well why."

_Just look at her! She's asleep. She won't know a thing!_

For once he had to agree with him. He leaned in closer, inches away from her lips, and...

Several raised voices from upstairs stopped him. He sighed and looked towards the door.

_You're pathetic._

"Shut up."

Elsie was sure taking a long time. He peaked out of the door and into the hallway. Elsie was facing away from him, talking into the phone set.

"Yes, I know, but she was really beaten up bad."

Even he could hear the angry voice at the end of the phone.

"Please, don't be mad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"..."

"Why do you always have to be like that?! If you saw me beaten on the floor would you help me...Actually, don't answer that."

"..."

"Wait, what?! I'm sorry, is that's what this is about!? Ugh, I'll see you tomorrow Malcolm." She put the phone set back down with the voice still screaming out. Elsie sighed as she leaned against the wall with her head in her hands.

"What have you got yourself into this time Elsie?" she muttered to herself.

Alfendi shut the door silently. He went to Lucy's dresser and got several blankets out. Elsie crept back into the room.

"Looks like I'm staying here for the night." Apparently she hadn't noticed Alfendi spying on her moments before. He handed her a blanket, and she obediently lay down on the floor with the blanket covering her. He sat back down on the chair and put the blanket over himself. He was out in seconds.

* * *

**This must be one of my favorite chapters of this story so far. I cannot tell you guys how much I wanted to get this chapter out! Hopefully it's becoming more obvious what's happening to Elsie...**

**But if you guys think this chapter wasn't too good then please tell me; I keep getting that guilty/embarressed feeling that my writing's rubbish whenever I post a new chapter :-(**

**Anyway, please R&R!**


	6. Falling Down The Stairs

**Falling Down The Stairs**

BANG BANG BANG! Elsie woke up to a weird banging on the walls. She was in a lightly lit hallway with a single blanket covering her shivering body. The hallway led towards a single door, in an unbroken straight line. There was a window besides it with a pair of yellow curtains just covering it. Elsie could just make out Alfendi's car. She smiled.

"Al? Is that you?" she walked towards the door. BANG BANG BANG.

"Lucy? You guys don't have to knock so hard. I'm coming." BANG BANG BANG. Elsie finally reached the door and swung it open.

"Why where you banging so hard? I could hear you perfectly-" A hand grabbed her by the throat. It pulled her upwards, the grip tightening. Elsie struggled to breathe.

"Dear me, Elsie. Dear me. You've been a ba-ad girl. And now..." The tone of the man's voice deepened, "...you must be punished."

* * *

Elsie's eyes opened in a startle. She wasn't in a hallway. She was in Lucy's room. She let out a heavy sigh of relief. Just a nightmare.

Lucy was still on her bed, sleeping like a log. Alfendi was also still asleep on the chair, lightly snoring. It was actually, quite nice just watching them sleep. It made Elsie feel a little safer.

Elsie took a quick look around the room for a clock. On Lucy's bedside table, there was a large alarm clock which seemed to have its plug taken out. Do doubt by Lucy during one of her morning wake-up calls. Sadly though, it didn't have the right time on it. Elise got up and crept out of the room, leaving the door slightly agar behind her.

From the sunlight coming in from the curtains, it seemed to be early morning. The sun was just coming over the horizon, sending the sky into magnificent shades of amber, magenta and aqua. Elsie looked for her bag on the counter. It was just by a kitchen stove. Inside the bag was her trusted camera, a mirror, a spare scarf, a crumpled 5 pound bill, and of course some bronzing powder with a makeup brush. She took the powder and brush out then headed to the nearest bathroom.

Inside she shut the door and drew the curtains. There was a small basin with a cabinet mirror in front of it. Elsie could clearly see the marks all over her body, and they weren't about to go away any time soon.

She quickly undressed and had a quick shower. It felt great to have the hot water all to herself. After she was finished, she looked around her for a towel. She didn't want to use one of the clean ones-those were for Lucy only. She saw a small laundry basket, and inside a dirty looking face towel. That would do. She grabbed in and dried herself down before hopping back into her clothes. Then she grabbed her makeup and got to work.

Working from her waist upwards, she lifted her coral tee up slightly, showing another large bruise just above her hip which was starting to go light green. Elsie started to apply the powder to the bruise, which managed to conceal the majority of the discolouring. After a bit she checked it again. "Still visible." She thought, and put more powder on.

Suddenly, the door opened behind her. Elsie could see no other but Alfendi Layton stare right back at her though the mirror. He looked at her, then to the large bruise she was trying to conceal. He straightened himself.

"I want to know." He started, "Who did that to you?"

Elsie remained silent in shock. After getting no answer, he motioned her to come out and sit on a large cream coloured couch in the main room. She left the brush and power by the basin and sat down. Alfendi sat next to her.

"You know, even though a lot of people don't know it, the police are very aware of abuse in families." She tensed up. She knew where this was going.

"Sometimes it gets so violent that a person can be severely injured because of it. Or worse. So tell me. Are there any more bruises that we should know about?" She slowly nodded.

"Another on my knee and thigh. I fell down the stairs." He sighed.

"Elsie. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Alfendi remained silent for a while before getting up and moving across to the kitchen. He searched the cupboards before finding two mugs. "I don't think Lucy will mind if we had something to drink."

Elsie looked outside a window. There was snow covering everything as far as the eye could see. She could see the early buses driving along the snow filled streets. There weren't many people out yet, but there would be soon.

"Do you take milk?"

"Uh, no." He got out some sugar cubes, and put them in by the dozen. He took over two mugs and placed them in front of her.

"And you've got plenty of sugar to cheer you up." He grinned. Elsie smiled back. "I know what you're doing. Making the victim feel better by giving them sweet beverages so they'll feel a sense of safety to spill the beans on their personal life."

"Is it working?"

Elsie held the mug to her lips. "Maybe." She took a small sip. "Nice coffee."

"Normally I take tea, but we were up late last night. Lucy seems to enjoy it more as well. Especially in mornings like these."

Elsie grinned from under her mug. "You like her don't you." Alfendi looked at her bewildered. Potty Prof suddenly came out.

"Are you saying _I like_ that woman?!"

"Yes."

"Of all the vagabonds and low lives..."

"I think she likes you too." Potty Prof quietened down. "You can see it in her eyes. She always stares at you with so much respect and awe. But it's so much more than that. When she got you to agree to going out today, you inadvertently revealed your love for her."

"And how was that?"

"Simple. I've seen you look in the face of thugs and widows pleading, begging for mercy. Every time you've looked them back in the eye and faced them without hesitation. But when Lucy comes at you with the good old puppy dog eyes, you turn into a blob of jelly."

Potty Prof smirked. "Good eye. But not enough evidence."

"Oh believe me. I'll find it."

"I'd like to see you try. Now stop trying to avoid my questions." Elsie stared down at her feet. She could feel Alfendi's hand on her shoulder. She instantly retracted away from it. "We're just worried about you. If you need anything at all, we're right here. You know that right?"

The lump in Elsie's throat was rising. Why would they, out of all people, care for her? She was the sister of a gang leader, whose workers nearly raped her co-worker-one of the two only friends she had. They should be the ones that hated her. But they'd been so nice to her, beyond what co-workers should do.

"It's nothing. I just fell over."

"You know where we are if you need us."

Lucy's bedroom door opened. Lucy stood in the doorway with heavy bags under her eyes. "It's not morning is it?"

Potty Prof's eyes blazed. "Can't you see?! Of course it is! Just look outside the window for crying out loud!"

Lucy staggered to the kitchen counter. "Sheesh. Do you always come out this early?"

"Well, you're one to know considering you're late everyday!"

Lucy took the last mug on the counter. "I ain't a morning person." She took a sip. "Nice coffee." She sat herself down with Elsie in between both her co-workers. They drank their coffee in silence. At last, Lucy broke it.

"Heck. Them bruises aren't getting no better."

"You guys really like questioning me don't you?" Elsie joked.

"Come on, this is serious."

Elsie sighed. "I fell over. That's all."

Placid Prof suddenly left to go to the bedroom. "Are you feeling better today Lucy?"

"Sure thing Prof."

"Alright." He went inside bedroom. "But you're still not going out today."

"Give over!" Lucy stormed off after Alfendi leaving Elsie to finish her coffee alone. She slammed the door behind her. "We have to go!"

"You're not well enough."

"What about Elsie? We both need some time to relax."

"Then you can do it inside." Lucy sat down on her bed. "What you worried about Prof? Then cobras ain't gonna get another shot at me."

Alfendi collected the blankets and started to fold them. "Last night when you were asleep, I heard Elsie arguing over the phone. Apparently it was Malcolm, her brother. And he wasn't at all happy at her staying over."

"You think it were him who gave her them bruises?"

"Yes. You've seen his police report. It doesn't surprise me that Elsie's getting bruises while she's living with him."

"Then why's she coverin' for 'im?"

"I'm not sure yet. He must be doing something to her for Elsie to act like this."

"Well then that makes it even more important to go out today! Malcolm won't try anything if we're around. And if he does we're here."

Alfendi pondered it over for a while. After he finally put the blankets away he answered. "Alright then. Just this once. We'll leave shortly." His eyes glinted for a moment. "Something else. Could you help Elsie in the bathroom."

"Eh? What she doin' 'n the bathroom?"

"Covering her bruises. She can help you cover yours too if you want."

"Oh. Uh...o.k. then." Lucy walked out with Elsie's jacket and scarf. As she was told, Elsie had disappeared from the couch and was doing more work on her more obvious bruising. Once Lucy came in Elsie was starting on her neck. The large red patches were slowly blending in with the makeup until they were barely visible.

"Oh, sorry. You probably want to use to mirror." Elsie mumbled apologetically.

"Nah, you finish up. I need to take a shower anyway."

"I'm almost done anyway." Elsie moved over for Lucy to get the first clear view of her since yesterday. She didn't like what she saw. There was a large bruise covering most of her cheek, and her upper lip was bust. There was just a bit of dried up blood there but it still looked pretty bad.

"I'll be outside." Elsie turned to leave. "I'll come back with some clothes."

As she closed the door behind her, Lucy undressed. The still damp clothing fell onto the floor as she hopped into the shower and allowed herself to be overcome by the hot water. All the grime from the night before drained off her. When she was satisfied with being completely clean, she turned the shower off and started to dry herself with a nearby towel.

Elsie came in and shut the door behind her. In her arms were similar pieces of attire Lucy would normally wear. White pants, green jacket, cute top, fresh socks and underwear.

Elise faced the corner of the door as Lucy dressed herself. "So..." Elsie asked, "Want some help covering the bruise?"

"Sure." Lucy finished buttoning her jacket. "I don't normally wear makeup, but it must be good for summat right?" Elsie grabbed her brush and started to apply the heavy bronzer. After a few minutes Elsie finished and packed the stuff away. "We have just about the same skin colour, so it won't look too odd." Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. The once large attentive bruise on her cheek was now only barely visible unless you were up close.

"Thanks. Here's your stuff." Lucy took hold of Elsie's jacket and scarf and passed them over. She obediently put them on, hiding all signs of bruising or marks from sight.

"You sure you're up to this Lucy? You know, going out."

Lucy laughed. "If there's one thing you should know, I ain't gonna kick back just 'cause I got some bruises."

Alfendi was outside waiting for them, wearing his normal blue coat and red sneakers. "Ladies, your carriage awaits." He said, as he open the back door of the red automobile. Lucy hid her smile. "Since when did you talk like that?"

"Something my father used to say. A gentleman always courts a woman with dignity and respect. Or something along those lines."

* * *

**Hee hee. Thanks to everyone in the past and present who's favorited, followed or reviewed this story! You guys make me so happy to continue writing I can't even express my happiness right now! **

**Ah, I can't wait to get the next chapter up now. I think you guys will really like it. Hopefully.**

**Please continue to R&R!**


	7. Trouble at the Rink

**Trouble at the Rink**

Lucy guided Alfendi with the directions to the rink. Even though she was in the back seat, it didn't stop her from shouting out.

"The turn's coming up. On your left. There, turn now!" Elsie giggled at Alfendi's attempts to cover his ears while keeping both hands on the wheel.

"I can hear you perfectly fine Lucy. There is no need to yell."

"Sorry Prof. I'm just excited, that's all." Lucy looked back outside. "There it is! Turn here! Now, now!"

Elsie watched Lucy continue to shout into Alfendi's ears before bounding to a small makeshift shop besides a large skating rink.

Lucy went up to the shopkeeper inside the shop. "'ow much to rent three skates?"

The bearded shop keeper peered at her though his glasses. "Fifteen pounds altogether." He took another look at her before smiling. "But for you, I'll do ten."

"Aww, thanks." Lucy handed over a ten pound note and dragged Alfendi to the shoe racks.

"Don't worry Prof, no one's gonna take your shoes. Your feet 'r too big anyway." Alfendi blushed behind his bangs. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well...ladies first." He watched them as they chose out pairs of blue and white skates, before choosing a pair with a similar pattern himself. They walked out of the store and onto the ice. Even this early in the morning there were still several hopeful skaters already on the ice, hoping to get the rink to themselves before the rush hour started.

Alfendi and Lucy got onto the rink with little difficulty. Elsie however, was having a hard time staying balanced and leaned on Lucy for help.

"Man!" she exclaimed, "How do people walk in these?!"

Alfendi smirked. "I assume you've never skated before Elsie?"

"I haven't done lots of things, let alone skating."

He put his hand to his ear. "What's that? Have we finally found a weakness in the perfect one?" Elsie reached out to hit him, but instead slipped on the ice face first. Alfendi laughed and skated out to the middle of the rink mockingly. Elsie tired to get to her feet, but slipped again. Lucy giggled and helped her onto her feet. She grabbed the edge of the rink railing and stood frozen to the spot.

"I think I'll just watch." She said embarrassedly. Lucy shrugged and skated off. With little ease, she glided around the rink with several wandering eyes checking out the sweet girl who looked like she wasn't even touching the ground. Elsie noticed that from a side, even Alfendi was watching her. Even she could make out the smile on his face. She grinned evilly. "This could work out." She thought.

She waved her arms out to Lucy. From the opposite side, Lucy glided over towards her. "So you want to try it out?"

"Um...do you know how to skate backwards?" Lucy thought out loud. "Nah, still trying that out."

Alfendi was coming around the corner. "Then I'm really sorry for this." Elsie muttered. As Lucy turned away from her, she gave her a hard shove on the back. Lucy squealed as she glided towards the centre with little control over her shaking legs. Alfendi saw his partner wobble aimlessly before tilting backwards. Realising what was going to happen, he skated towards her before catching her in mid-fall.

They stared at each other for a while, gazing into each other's eyes. Eventually, Alfendi helped Lucy back up.

"Uh...thanks Prof." she mumbled. He grunted in reply, and skated off towards Elsie at an alarming speed.

"What...was..._that_...all...about?!" Potty Prof snapped in a silent but deadly voice when he finally reached her.

Elsie smirked in return. "Evidence. I told you I'd find it."

"I could show you the evidence if you wanted. But then I'd have to cut out your tongue."

"I think I'll stick to what I'm doing, lover boy."

"_Don't_ call me that."

"Aw, are you getting embarrassed?"

Potty Prof turned away. "Of course not you insolent child." But even from where Elsie was standing she could see the forming blush sweeping across his face. Before he had time to react, a there was a small click to his side. He growled softly. "And if you _ever_ take a photo of me again I will skin you like a rabbit."

"Point taken." She smiled. Lucy came up behind them. "Hey! What's taking you so long?" Potty Prof grinned as he saw Lucy.

"Oh, nothing Baker. Just giving pipsqueak here some friendly advice." He said before slapping Elsie on the back. She squealed as she slipped and slided on the ice. She managed to grab the railing before she fell over for a third time. Elsie glared daggers at her boss before looking away, her pride damaged.

Something suddenly caught Elsie's eye. Her gaze turned to a large white van parked neatly on the side of the parking lot. The windows were tinted black, but she had a strange feeling the driver's eyes were on her. She squinted her eyes towards the licence plate. Unmarked. And now a window was rolling down. A man with dark sunglasses and roughly cut black hair glared at her from his seat, his mouth curved downwards.

Time slowed around her. Elsie could only focus on the man in the van as he looked back at her.

"Mal." She whispered.

He shifted his gaze several metres away from her. She hesitantly followed it. By the skate shop, a large man in a smart black suit leant on the wall. His hair was covered by a formal black panama hat, matched with black sunglasses. He peered at Elsie with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. She slowly looked all around her. Everywhere she looked there were men in suits-all looking at her.

"Elsie?" Lucy looked at her friend in confusion. "Elsie, you're shaking." Placid Prof took control once again and shifted his glance to several peculiar men his co-worker was looking at. And the unmissable white van parked opposite them. With the suspicious man staring at them.

He grabbed both women's arms and led them off the rink. "We're leaving."

Lucy struggled against Alfendi's grip. "Eh? We just got here."

As they passed the suited man by the shop, Alfendi hissed over to Lucy. "Keep your heads down." They could feel the man's impenetrable gaze on their backs but kept walking. Once they got inside, Elsie rushed off to get the shoes. Lucy looked on as she handed the skates over to the counter man.

"You lot in a rush?" he asked. Alfendi went up to him and motioned him to come closer. "Sir, I must warn you that there are several men here who are definitely not customers." He whispered, checking if any men had come up behind them. The man looked petrified. "I have a feeling that they want to harm my friend there." He pointed over to Elsie fumbling with her shoelaces. "I highly suggest that you call the police over at once. If they should try and get away take a photo, or drawing, or something that can be used to track them down. Get the descriptions down too if you can." The man nodded slowly.

There was a small tug on his coat. Elsie held his sneakers up to him. He gladly took them before slipping them on. "Lucy, I'm going to need your hat."

"Eh?" Alfendi snatched the hat of her head and passed it over to Elsie. "Put this one and stay close." She did that and leant in close enough to be hidden by his large coat.

"Prof! What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the hospice. It isn't safe here right now."

Again they walked back out. Elsie could just see enough within the safety of the Prof's coat. They were approaching the car. Fast. Alfendi opened the car door and pushed her in. Lucy followed in the passenger's seat. As fast as they came, they were off.

Once they were a safe distance away, Elsie looked out the car window. They didn't seem to be following them. But he'd come. He always did. And she had to be far away when he did.

* * *

"Should we follow them sir?"

"No. Let her think she's won." The man thought to himself. "Dear Elsie. You really have disappointed me this time. We shall have a very heated conversation the next time we see."

* * *

Alfendi finally pulled up against the hospice. They remained quiet for a moment before Elsie handed Lucy's hat back. "Sorry about that."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" Alfendi put his hand on his head.

"You still don't want to talk?" Elsie shook her head.

"You have to tell us soon."

"I promise I'll make a full statement tomorrow. Like you said, it isn't safe. Not even here." Elise got out of the car and walked towards the hospice.

"Prof?" Lucy wailed.

"What is going on?!"

"Someone was watching us at the rink. And Elsie seemed to know them." Alfendi got out of the car. He went over to Lucy's side and helped her get out of the car. "Watch over Elsie tonight. She's in trouble. She just doesn't want to admit it."

* * *

**Ohh, exciting stuff! The next chapter should be up sooner than this one did. I just got a bit too busy this week. **

**-LovinAllThingsAnimated326**


	8. Face to Face

******Disclaimer: I do not own 'Butterfly Fly Away'. It belongs to Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

**Face to Face**

When they walked up the hospice steps, they could see Elsie talk to another female worker. They seemed to be in a heated discussion. However, when Alfendi and Lucy walked in they stopped, looked at them and remained silent. Elsie muttered something ot the worker before walking off. The worker turned to them.

"So Elsie told me that you wanted to help out."

Lucy smiled. "Aye. We wanted to see what it were like."

"Well, you've come at a right time. We could use some help with making dinner." She took a quick glance at Alfendi. "I'm Ann by the way."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is-"

"Don't worry, Elsie already told me." Ann took hold of their arms and guided them to a small kitchen with several serving bowls. "There won't be too many people here tonight, so you guys have the easy job." She looked at the clock. "Well, if you need me I'll be in the office."

Alfendi spoke out at the last minute. "Actually, there is one thing." Ann waited patiently for his reply. "Do you know much about Elsie's current situation?"

Ann's smile suddenly turned sour. "Really, it's beyond me why I keep her here." She pouted. "That girl's nothing but trouble. I've worked with her for a year now, and she's got to be the worst gal I've ever met."

"Please continue." Ann shut the kitchen door to stop any noise from coming out. "The only reason I keep here is 'cause she's good with a guitar. The folks here love it. But if she gets one more call from that overprotective boyfriend..." Lucy made a mental note of that.

"So, you said she has a boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah. Think his name was...Mark? Maurice? Malcolm. That's it. Malcolm."

"Thank you for your time." Ann's smile returned. "Oh, that ain't no problem. And if you see that girl on the phone, tell me. Once is enough as I always say." She laughed as she walked out.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Didn't she sound worried. I bet she ain't even know anything about Elsie."

Alfendi pondered over her words. "Yes..."

"You thinking about summat, Prof?"

"It's nothing Lucy." He looked at the pots and pans. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Sure thing. Me parents taught me when I was little."

"Great! I'll leave you to it." He was nearly out of the door before his coat collar was grabbed. "Now you listen here. You can't go walking out on me yet! Don't you know how to cook?"

"As I always say, leave it to the professionals."

"Well not this time. Your stayin' even if I have to force you." He groaned. This was going to be a long night.

"Right. So you boil some water for t' pasta. I'll make the sauce."

"Uh...alright." He went filled a large pan with some water then boiled it on the stove and put the pasta in. After five minutes Lucy smirked while grating some cheese. "Heh heh, Prof the pasta's boiling over." Alfendi noticed that the foamy water was now pouring over at all sides of the pan. He frantically started to blow of the foam so to bring it down. Lucy came up behind him and took over.

"Don't worry Prof. I've got it." Alfendi walked to the corner of the kitchen and watched Lucy finish cooking the pasta and sauce, before combining the two together. It looked a thousand times better than the messy yellow glop that the pasta that he bought normally looked like.

"Help me with this?" Lucy started to serve the pasta into small bowls. Seven small bowls were stacked on top of each other with a post it note saying, "Only serving seven tonight. Ann."

"But where is everyone?" Lucy mused. There wasn't anyone waiting outside to eat. Did that mean they'd all gone to bed? "I'll go see if I can find Ann. Maybe she can help."

Lucy walked out of the kitchen and to the closest door she could see. And the next door. And the next door. A few minutes later she was hopelessly lost in the dimly lit corridors. "She never did say where the office was did she?" the doors she passed all had numbers on. 192, 193, 194... it went on to the end of the hallway. And where a dead end was. Lucy moaned. "Now what?" she wailed.

Echoing though the narrow space there was a slight hum of conversation. It was coming from a door labelled 185.

"Still not feeling good?" Lucy heard the unrecognisable voice of Elsie.

"N-no. It's n-nearly my time." An old voice crocked. She heard Elsie mumble something unrecognisable.

"I've got a song for you, you know. You always did like them." She could feel the old man smile. "Go on." Lucy bent down at the door's keyhole. She could see the old man lying down on a small bed by an open window. Elsie was sitting by his side on a chair bending over a pale guitar. She started to play. The cords were so soft but strong, and music filled the air.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light._

_Kept me safe and sound at night._

_Little girls depend on things like that._

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair._

_Hand to drive me everywhere._

_You were always there when I looked back._

_You had to do it all alone. _

_Make a living, make a home._

_Must have been as hard as it could be. _

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right._

_You would hold my hand and sing to me._

Elise smiled at the old man. "You know the words Jacob." He smiled back at her and they sung together.

_Caterpillar in the tree._

_How you wonder who you'll be._

_Can't go far but you can always dream._

_Wish you may and wish you might._

_Don't you worry hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day._

_Butterfly fly away._

Lucy breathed out in awe at how beautiful their voices were together. For an old man, he had a surprisingly good voice. And Elise. Her voice was just stunning.

_Butterfly fly away._

_Butterfly fly away._

_Flap your wings now you can't stay._

_Take those dreams and make them all come true._

_Butterfly fly away._

_Butterfly fly away._

_You've been waiting for this day._

_All along you know just what to do._

_Butterfly,_

_Butterfly,_

_Butterfly,_

_Butterfly fly away._

_Butterfly fly away._

"You still play as beautifully as you did when you first came." Jacob joked.

"Likewise." Elsie got up. "I'll bring you something to eat." She opened the door. Where Lucy was leaning onto gave way and she tumbled into the room.

"Lucy?" Elsie was bewildered. "What...what are you doing?" she laughed. Lucy tried to straighten herself. "I'm sorry! I was trying to find Ann for dinner, but I ended up here, then I heard...you have a really good voice." Jacob let out a good hearted laugh from his bed.

"Ann? That goat couldn't care less about dinner!"

Elise patronised him. "Jacob." She tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing instead.

She brought Lucy in closer. "Jacob this is Lucy. I work with her at the office."

"Ah. The famous Lucy. Elsie has told me much about you my dear." She blushed.

"Aye." She giggled. Elsie brought her back. "Well, we won't be a moment." She shut the door behind them.

"I knew you were good, but I never knew that good!" Elise laughed. "Well I don't really have the time to play anymore. But it sure feels good." She guided Lucy back to the kitchen. Alfendi was starting to pace up and down.

"Lucy! Where did you get to? I've been worried sick!"

"Eh? Sorry Prof. Got a bit lost." She looked down at the bowls. There were now only three of them. "What happened to the rest of them?"

"Don't get me started." Potty Prof emerged. "Turns out there weren't as many people as that fat cow made us believe! Came over and took four bowls away. Four! Didn't even say thank you."

Elsie sighed. "Yeah. Ann is a bit like that sometimes."

"You knew?!"

"We don't normally keep patients here overnight. Old Jacob's the only one. Ann gets really hungry at this time. I'm not surprised that she got you to cook."

"Why that little..."

The phone rang out. It stopped shortly after, and was replaced by a high pitched shriek.

"ELSIE!" She groaned. "Speak of the devil." Ann stomped out of a door way, her face going purple. "I told you if he called again..."

Elsie remained quiet. She got up and handed one of the bowls to her boss. "Could you take this to Old Jacob for me?" she said in a quiet voice.

Ann looked ready to explode. "YOU DO IT! I ain't payin' you to get me to do your work?"

"Please. I won't be a moment." Ann hesitated before snatching the bowl out of her hands. "Fine." She pouted. "But for that you're not gettin' paid for the next week!" Elise didn't argue. She went off to go and deal with the phone call. Alfendi and Lucy tried to follow but were cut short of the flaming witch.

"As for you!" she pointed a finger at Lucy. "You can stay here and clean up that kitchen. Sloppy work you did of that meal. Just sloppy." She noticed Alfendi's death glare.

"What you lookin' at bush-head?" In an instant his arm was around the woman's neck and tightening. She struggled for a moment, and then fell onto the floor unconscious with the pasta spilling all over the floor. Lucy was in hysterics. "What you just do to her?"

"Just a simple chokehold. She's perfectly fine. Wake up not remembering anything." He picked up a small desk phone from outside the kitchen. When he picked it up he could hear two voices arguing.

"Lucy listen here." He whispered. Lucy came in closer to the phone handle, and they listened closely to the conversation.

"...What do you want?" Elsie's tone was quiet and tired. The caller's was the opposite.

"You know what. I. Want. _You_."

"...No."

"What was that you just said?"

"I said no Malcolm!" she snapped. "I'm done!"

"Done? You're not done._ I_ say when you're done."

"No. I'm not six anymore Malcolm."

There was silence on the other side. The man's voice suddenly turned softer. "Oh, what's that dad? You say...it's all her fault?"

Elsie sighed softly. "Mal..."

"You say, if she never listened to that rubbish she would have never of wanted to play music. Oh, of course. It makes perfect sense now. After all little sister...it was your fault that he died wasn't it."

"Mal." Elsie's tone grew shakier. "It was an accident."

"An accident that cost dad his life. Ever think about that, you low-life!"

Her voice was beginning to break. "Don't call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want. Because I own you. You are a selfish piece of trash. I can't believe we're even related. You're scum! It's your fault; it's always your fault! You mess everything up! And you think you're smart enough to sneak out so you can work at this dump." Malcolm laughed at the other end. Lucy was pretty sure she could hear Elsie quietly sobbing.

"Oh, so now you're putting on the waterworks? Pathetic. You're pathetic. Always was, always will. Now, are we going to continue to argue like this, or will I have to break that door down to get to you? It's your choice."

"..." They listened in silence. Alfendi shook his head. "Don't do it. Don't do it Elsie." He muttered.

"...hold on a minute." The line broke. Alfendi slammed the phone down and took off in the direction Elsie went in. Lucy followed closely behind. At the end of the hallway it broke into two corridors.

"Which way Prof?" He looked down at the grey carpet. There was a small muddy footprint heading to the right.

"Go right!" At the end of the hallway there was a small windowed door, allowing them to see the scene unfolding before their eyes.

* * *

Elsie slowly walked towards the front of the hospice, making sure to leave as many footprints as she could. She would need Al and Lucy to notice them. Another stray tear slipped of her cheek. She rubbed at her eyes. She couldn't let him see her like this. She passed through a door and saw him.

He was outside, just waiting there on the other side of the clear view door. He watched her as she came closer and closer towards him. She stopped short of the door. He frowned. He motioned pulling her towards him with his hands. Elsie merely shook her head.

She could see something click in that head of his. His eyes suddenly turned deadly, and he pulled something out of the inside of his leather jacket. Something heavy, grey, and very alarming. A pistol.

"Come on out Elsie. He doesn't bite. Or he won't if you listen to what I say." He slipped it back into the pocket. Her eyes darted towards the pocket then back to the door. If she opened the door he'd either pull her out or come in. If she didn't he'd probably shoot. Her mind was screaming at her not to open the door. Malcolm was becoming more agitated.

"I won't ask you again. Come outside." His voice was rising.

"I'm gonna ask you to leave before I call the cops." It hit Malcolm hard. He started to stare at her with hard eyes. "You really think that some cops are gonna put me away for this? I can say anything I want. I've got friends everywhere. You, Elsie have no one!" he slammed his fist against the glass door. It swung open. They both stared at it for a moment. Elsie started to back away.

"Ann, I told you to always lock the door..." she thought. Malcolm pushed the door open and stepped inside. "You think you can play me like an idiot? Huh! Do ya?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. Elsie clung onto the door for dear life.

Malcolm ripped her from it and threw her down the front stairs. He pulled out his gun. "You forget sister. I'm the one with the gun. Now get in the van!"

Something grabbed his arm and reached out for the pistol. "I don't think so." Potty Prof hissed. A strong confrontation began with between the two with both trying to keep the gun away from each other. Eventually, Malcolm dropped the gun and the Prof kicked it away. "You should have never come here Malcolm." He pushed him to the ground and snapped the cuffs on. Meanwhile, Lucy ran towards Elsie, sprawled out on the pavement. She groaned and clutched her head. "You feelin' alright?" She groaned back with a small nod.

Alfendi chuckled. "So, she really has been falling down the stairs. Except you're the one who's pushing her. Very clever."

Malcolm hissed back. "You got no evidence on me copper."

"No, but I have several warrants for your arrest. And based on the evidence that we'll get about you recent doings you'll get double the time." Malcolm directed his next attack at Elsie.

"So, this is how you treat your family, huh Elsie. Hand them over to the coppers. Dad must be shaking his head right now. Or do ya really care about him? I bet you don't. You're glad he's dead aren't ya!"

Lucy could feel Elsie tense up under her hold. "You leave 'er alone!"

"Or what? You'll lock me up?"

"That's exactly what we'll do." A dark laugh came from his chest. "Oh, my dear. Who said anything about jail?" Several clicks came from the darkness. Alfendi looked up to the van. Two suited men held pistols aimed at their heads. Another two came out from behind the hospice. Malcolm laughed. "Make even one move copper and my men 'ill blow your brains out."

Alfendi growled softly. He hated it when he was in these situations.

"_What are you doing? Stand down!"_

He laughed at the miserable voice inside him. "Why should I? I doubt that those dimwits actually know how to fire a pistol."

"_Oh no you don't."_ He could feel the control slowly shift. _"I am not having you risk Lucy over this."_

Placid Prof brought himself up with his hands up. Malcolm smirked at his weakness. "That's right. Now call off your girlfriend." He frowned. No one treated Lucy like that. He would make him pay alright.

"Lucy, bring your hands above your heads." She looked at him in disapproval, but obeyed. She put Elsie back down and lifted her hands. Malcolm snapped his fingers and the two men behind him moved back in the van. As he passed Elsie he spat out at her. "We'll be in touch little sister." He said coldly.

"Jerk." She hissed back. He kicked her in the gut. Malcolm got into the passenger's seat of the van and took off into the night.

Elsie groaned loudly. "Cheap shot." Lucy helped her up. "Ugh, he's really a piece of work."

Alfendi walked over to them. "I assume that's Malcolm?"

"Yeah. Swell guy isn't he? Guess there's no need to make a report now, huh?"

"No, I'm not letting you get away without that statement, first thing tomorrow." She groaned again, shaking Lucy off her arm. "I'll be fine. I'll just stay here tonight. Someone needs to keep Jacob company." She swayed on the steps clutching her stomach.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry, I've been though worse." She shut and locked the door from the inside before walking off to give her friend dinner. "A _lot_ worse..." she mused.

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 8 is up!**


	9. Remembering

**Remembering**

Elsie came into the office early the next day. Early enough to see Alfendi sleeping on the desk-again. But this time she kept her word from the day before and refrained from taking a snapshot. Instead, she picked up the typewriter on Lucy's desk, sat down in one of the armchairs and began to type.

Her fingers were on fire. She stared at what she'd written as inky letters smashed against the paper. When it was complete she rolled it up and put it in her jacket pocket. Then she began writing again. This time it was her statement.

Thirty minutes passed before she finished. Elsie stared at her work with part happiness, embarrassment and guilt. This ordeal was far from over, and if she was right Malcolm was planning something already. There was no way she'd get away with this one. Not this time.

After putting the typewriter back onto Lucy's desk, she decided to look at the Yard archives. She scrawled a note at the back page of her statement, placed it on Alfendi's desk then left.

There weren't many people in yet. She'd probably be able to get away with sneaking off unseen. If only Dustin hadn't decided to mop the floors again.

"Hey Elsie! Where you've been?" he shouted. She meekly turned to face him. "Hi Dustin. Just heading to the archives." His face expression turned to panic. He recalled what Deputy Commissioner Chan told him the other day.

"_You there! By no means will you let that girl anywhere near any important files. This means anywhere apart from the back office. You hear me!"_

Dustin nearly dropped his mop in panic. "Uh...you can't go there."

"Why not? Is there something wrong."

"Er...there's...their doing some work in the archives. Yeah, repainting the walls or something. No one's allowed in there." Elsie pretended to look upset. "Oh, o.k. then." She began to walk back towards the Mystery Room where she stopped just short of the janitor. "Hey Dustin, you wouldn't know where the nearest bathroom is would you?"

"Floor 3, down the hall, last right."

"Thanks." She cheered and skipped down the staircase. Dustin smiled and went back to mopping. When he went off into Florence's office, Elise peered up from the staircase. She suddenly sprinted back up and onto the next flight of stairs.

Past the fifth floor.

Past the sixth floor.

And onto the seventh. Down the hallway on the left, first door she could see. She leapt inside and slammed the door behind her, panting heavily. She knew very well when someone was lying.

There were bookcases and shelves filled with old case files, evidence and criminal profiles-enough to last for about a day's worth of reading. No one ever came in there expect to clean the cobwebs, but Elsie was certain that she'd have at least several hours to herself before she would have to go. She couldn't arouse suspicion. Not now.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Lucy chimed in the Prof's ear. Thankfully, it was Placid Prof that woke up, and he just yawned in response. "You've been out for a while now. What time did you get to bed last night?"

Alfendi looked around the room for case files. "I'm not entirely sure to be honest. What time is it?"

"Nearly 10 o'clock."

Alfendi's find clicked. Elsie should be in the office right now. Nothing must have happened on her way to work right?

"Lucy, have you seen Elsie today?"

"Nope. She weren't in when I came in."

"Mm." Alfendi spotted the paper in a neat pile in front of him. Normally he would have spotted it straight away, but he did just wake up. There was writing at the front of the paper.

"Here's my statement. Be back in a few hours. Elsie." Could have at least told us where you were going. He thought.

"Has Elsie gone missin' Prof?" Lucy stood up in a fright.

"Calm down Lucy. I've got a note from her. She obviously wanted to be alone for a bit."

"But what about Malcolm? He could be anywhere by now, and if he gets Elsie she could get 'n big trouble."

Alfendi thought to himself. Would Elsie have been stupid enough to leave the building? No, she's smarter than that. So that means she's still in the Yard somewhere. But where?

"Come on Lucy, we'll go looking for her. It isn't safe for her to be spotted by Deputy Chan outside the Mystery Room."

Lucy groaned. "Aye. That man can be a right ol' fuss when he wants."

They stepped out into the hallway. It wasn't busy, but there were a few people walking around. "Where we gonna start Prof?"

"Someone must have spotted her. Dustin's the best person to start with." After a bit of sleuthing, they found Dustin packing up his cleaning equipment on the ground floor.

"Dustin, would you have any idea where Elsie may be?" Dustin stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, saw her several hours ago."

"Do you know where she was heading?"

"Said something about going to the toilet and the archives."

"The archives?"

Dustin shook his head. "Don't worry, I told her not to go in there. You know with the Commish or Chan wanting her near any important documents."

"Thank you Dustin."

"Why you askin' anyways?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Dustin shook his head and went back to his office. He knew perfectly well what was going on-Elsie had gone missing. Poor kid's had it rough. And Chan wouldn't make it any better. "Better let this one go, this time." He thought to himself.

Alfendi rushed up the staircase all the way to the seventh floor. Lucy ran closely behind, even though it felt her lungs were going to explode at any second.

They were in for quite a shock when they found Elsie. She was neatly huddled up in a corner with files surrounding her every side. She was sleeping silently, only making noise when she wheezed out small broken breaths. Lucy looked at her pitifully.

"Guess she ain't the only one who can't look after themselves." She said aloud. In Elsie's hand there was a single file with the contents spilling out. Lucy crept towards her and lightly shaked her shoulder.

"El? Elsie time to wake up." She said in a smooth voice. Elsie let out a small scream and swatted away Lucy's hand. "NO! Please no!" she screamed, her eyes wide with terror.

"Elsie don't worry. It's just me." She stared at her for a few seconds. "L-Lucy?" she whispered. "How long have I been out?"

"It's almost 10. We thought you'd been kidnapped or something." Elsie groaned. "Ugh, sorry. I hadn't meant to sleep for so long. It was just really warm in here and..."

"Don't you worry about it. We 'aven't had any cases anyway. Someone had to go and solve them during the night." She glared at Placid Prof, who looked away nervously. "I'll be right back." He said and then walked out the door.

Lucy sat herself besides Elsie. She was sweating heavily and still wheezing. "You should take your jacket off." She shot her an unconvincing look. "I already know what they look like. You need to cool down for a bit." Elsie eventually put the jacket and scarf beside her. Thankfully, the bruises were starting to fade away, and didn't look too bad with or without makeup. However, there was now a large purple mark forming on her stomach.

"Why does he treat you like that?" Elsie looked down anxiously hugging her legs. "I think he blames me for the crash. The one with my dad."

"Mmph." Lucy put an arm around her. Elsie wasn't looking so hot right now. This was not the perfect place to start puking. She had to distract her. What would her mum do?

"Hey Elsie. I've noticed that you don't really know a lot about me." Elsie continued to look at the floor. "Go on."

"When I was a kid me family lived in the country. It was nice, helping me parents out around the house. Watching them round the sheep and milk the cows. Sometimes I would try 'n' collect some eggs in the barn, but them hens would always chase me back out." Elsie giggled from behind her knees.

"So why did you move?"

"I always liked the country, 'n I still do. In me teen years though, I started watching some of those old crime films. Used to guess who did it. Eventually, I decided I wanted to be a detective. 'Nd there ain't much going ons in the countryside, so I moved here soon 's I got out of school."

Lucy smiled at the memories. "I remember me mum bawlin' her eyes out when I left. Me dad didn't do so well either. But they've always been supportive. Backing me up all the time." Elsie frowned.

"Must have been nice." She paused for a moment before continuing.

"I don't remember much of my parents. My father was always out on 'business trips' even when I was a kid. I never knew my mother; she left my pa after I was born. Normally I'd just stay at home reading any books I could find. Sometimes papa would come back with bags of stuff. And it wasn't just books. Vinyl records, pocket watches, once even a TV. He just said that business was booming.

"I must have been four when I first listened to the records. I couldn't help it, they were just so beautiful. I told papa that I wanted to play just like it sounded. He just smiled. Said that I'd have to take over the family business when I was older and I didn't have time for music. But he still took me over to the lessons. It was nice. Then the crash happened." They remained in silence.

"He must have been proud of you to learn guitar and piano." Lucy said. Elsie murmured in response. "Lucy, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Elsie thought back to when it all started. The one thing she wished that she didn't remember.

_The girl lay battered and broken on a small rusty bed in a cold damp attic. She could hear the creaking steps from downstairs. Her head throbbed and her eyes were red from crying. Somehow she was tired after all of it, but she didn't want to sleep. If she closed her eyes she'd just see the scene again. _

"_Daddy..." she sobbed. The attic door opened, and a young adult walked in. He walked silently over to the girl on the bed. For a moment she stopped, and just listened to his breathing. _

"_Listen kid. I just got a call from the doctors." Little Elsie jumped out from her sleeping position and spun to face the man. _

"_He...he's dead. Dad died an hour ago." _

_Malcolm stood over her with his head in his hands. "The doctors just said it was an unfortunate accident. One in a million chance it could have been him. But do wanna know what I think?" He bent down and stuck his face into hers. "I think it's your fault."_

_Elsie shook her head in denial. "No. No."_

"_I could have been there at the hospital right now. But the doctors said that you couldn't be there. What with you memory. They didn't want you to see him like the way he was. But I think you're lying. You lied so you could go home and take me away from them."_

"_No!"_

"_I could have been with him when he died. But I had to stay here and look after you." He grabbed her by the shirt and threw her across the room. "This is your fault! Dad died because of you! You killed him!" He kicked over and over again. Blood was running down her face. _

"_I didn't! I didn't!"_

"_Yes you did! You are trash! Dirt! Worse than dirt! You are nothing!" Malcolm finally stopped the beating. He spat out a large glob of saliva onto her hair before slamming the attic door behind him. _

"_I'll see you in a few days." He hissed before leaving. _

_Elsie lay down on the wooden planks before sobbing again. "Papa..."_

"Lucy, do...do you it's my fault? That he died?" She stared at her in stunned silence.

"No. It could never be your fault." Elsie looked up at Lucy from her legs. "Accidents happen. We can't stop them from happening. We just have to learn to deal with them." A stray tear fell down Elsie's face. She hugged her knees closer and sobbed. Lucy held her closer and rubbed her back as she cried into her shirt.

* * *

"So Alfendi, any news on our new rookie?" The Commissioner looked out of his office window, paying close attention to the happenings outside. Alfendi watched him from the other side of the office.

"I have little doubt that her brother is behind the gang attacks sir. I have a full report on it here with her statement on the matter." He put down a large file on his boss' desk.

"Well done Alfendi. Is there anything else you would like to speak to me about?"

"Yes. As you may know Malcolm is still at large and I have a feeling that he may be targeting Elsie. I would like to seek permission to put her under the witness protection scheme." The Commissioner watched an officer outside trying to drag a convict into a white van.

"I understand your concern but don't you think that is a bit rash?"

"Not at all. You know what he's like."

"I'm afraid so. But Elsie is completely safe. It would be pointless." Alfendi suddenly turned. Potty Prof emerged.

"You may think that this is amusing, but I certainly don't Barton."

"I haven't heard from you for a while."

"Even now you have no idea that he's plotting right under your nose."

"Alfendi, I understand the situation completely and I assure you that everything is under control." Potty Prof looked out of the window. The officer finally managed to take hold of the convict and threw him into the van.

"Is that so? Then tell me. That van there isn't one of ours. So who is that man pretending to be a police officer?" Several dressed constables suddenly ran out of the building after the van, but it was already out of sight. Alfendi went for the door.

"Mark my words. She'll be out of your sight before you can read Malcolm his rights."

* * *

**Right then...when was the last time I updated this story? Sorry about the late chapter-school's been pretty busy lately. **

**I have a few more chapters already typed up and ready to be published but there are a few more tweaks and adjustments I need to make. Watch this space! **


	10. A Peculiar Situation

**A Peculiar Situation**

Once Elsie had stopped crying Lucy handed her a tissue. "You feeling better now?"

She smiled weakly at her. "Much better thanks." She looked at the case file in her hands. "What were you reading?"

"Oh this? An old case about tranquilisers. Really interesting stuff."

"Ready to go back down?" Elsie yawned loudly. "Nah, I think I'll stay up here for a little while longer. There's something I've been trying to find, but I haven't found it yet." Lucy shrugged. "Well, I'll see you back in the Mystery Room." Lucy left Elsie searching the archives for her mystery file and went back down to the Mystery Room.

Back in her office, she saw Alfendi reconstructing some sort of gun. To say she was surprised was a massive understatement.

"Eh Prof? What you doing!" He smiled at her with an obvious display of happiness. "Nothing much Lucy. I'm merely trying to work out how he killed her."

"Who killed who?" Alfendi pointed to a case file on her desk. "Florence dropped this off a short while after I came back. Miss Aberdeen was apparently electrocuted and killed by her own security system. However, the evidence seems to show that the cause of death was blunt force trauma, then the security system was set off."

"So what's with the thingy-do?" She gestured at the contraption in his hands. "This is a replica of one of the traps found in the house. It is meant to shoot a net at an intruder. Now if I just place it here," He put the net gun on his desk and pointed it the centre of the room. "It should go off." He banged his fists onto the desk and waited for the contraption to shoot a net. Nothing happened.

"Oh well. It was worth a shot." He sighed.

Lucy went up closer to the device. "You sure? Maybe it's motioned censored. So if you move it like this..." All of a sudden, there came a small CLICK from inside the device. Neither one of them had time to react to the gun shooting a large net at them. It wrapped around them and sent them to the floor.

"Ow." Lucy groaned. "You alright Prof?"

Alfendi remained completely still. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Erm...Lucy. Could you please get off me?" Lucy squealed. She was lying directly on top of her boss, who was currently pinned down to the floor because of this.

"S-Sorry Prof. Let me just..." Lucy struggled to get up. The net had wrapped tightly around both of them and refused to let Lucy move even an inch upwards. She fell back onto Alfendi, who grunted in pain. Simply saying, they were stuck.

"Lucy? Do you still have that pocket knife Elsie had several nights back?"

"Eh, no. I gave it to Florence to try and get some fingerprints of the mugger."

"There probably won't be too many left. You did say that Elsie was holding it for a long time. I am 99.9% sure that his fingerprints would have rubbed off."

She rolled her eyes. "Well that seems awfully nice Prof, but how certain are you that we'll get out of this?"

He thought to himself. "By our own, 32.4%. Can you move at all Lucy?" Lucy tried to roll onto her side, but the net wouldn't let her do even that.

"Nope."

"Hm. Better make that 15.3% then."

Lucy felt her face go hot all over. This was _not_ the way she had hoped this day to go.

"So Prof...how long do you reckon till someone finds us?"

"I'd say a few hours if Elsie stays up in the archives for a while."

"That long!"

"Unfortunately yes. So we might as well try and make the time pass quicker." Alfendi fidgeted under Lucy's weight. "So, I hear it's your birthday soon."

Lucy relaxed a bit. "Yep. Me mum were planning to come over but they wouldn't make it in time. So she said she'd send something in the post." She stared into Alfendi's eyes. "What about you? Do you get anything for your birthday?"

"I hate to say that I don't. My father is a very busy man and my sister is enrolled in cookery school."

"You have a sister?"

"Adopted sister, but yes. I think you'd like her. Although her cooking's another story."

"Why do you say that?" Alfendi shuddered. "Let's just say that her cucumber sandwiches are very...peculiar."

The door opened. Elsie stood in the doorway looking down at their awkward situation. A sly grin crept up onto her face.

"Am I...intruding something?" she asked, trying to hold back her giggles. Unfortunately that was the time that Potty Prof decided to take control.

"Why don't you quit your yapping and get us out of here!" Elsie pretended to turn away.

"Alright, if you two want to stay like that for the rest of the afternoon, be my guest..."

"Elsie!" Lucy whined. Elsie came back into the room laughing. She locked the door behind her. "What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

"Both of you." Potty Prof did the best pout he could. There was no way he was going to say that word. "Pretty please Potty Prof!"

"I refuse to say that word." Lucy suddenly started to squirm on top of Alfendi.

"Lucy stop that or I'll have your tongue!" he shouted, obviously flustered.

"Then say it!" Elsie covered her mouth to stop herself from bursting out into laughter again. Finally, Potty Prof whispered, "Please."

Elsie leaned in closer. "Sorry, what's that?"

"Please would you cut the net?"

She grinned. "That's more like it." She pulled out a small pocket knife from her bag. "Although I do have to do this." In a flash her camera was in her hands and snapping another photo. Potty Prof grimaced. "I really have to do something about that camera."

"You won't have to wait long then." She smiled. "Just a couple of shots left. Now what to use them on I wonder?" Several minutes later, the net was cut to pieces, and both Alfendi and Lucy crawled out.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lucy asked, directing it at Elsie. She nodded. "An old book on poison darts."

"Why did you need to look at that?"

"Just curious about something." Elsie helped Lucy to her feet. "So I hear it's your birthday soon."

"It's next week!" she cheered. "I can't wait."

Elsie took a quick glance at Alfendi who was disposing of the now useless net.

"You're not the only one..."

* * *

**...I have no idea how I came up with this chapter. Really, no idea...*evil grin on my face***

**Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
